1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wrench handle with a pressed indentation section.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional method for manufacturing a hand tool body such as a wrench body. The method comprises preheating a work piece and forging the work piece to form a wrench body. A layer of carbon scale is generated on the work piece during preheating. Referring to FIG. 2, the carbon scale 3 is forged into a surface 2 of the wrench body 1 during forging. Hence, surface cleaning is required after forging. Typically, the carbon scale 3 is removed by sand-blasting or tumbling. A plurality of pits 4 are left in the surface 2 of the wrench body 1 after surface cleaning, as shown in FIG. 3. As a result, further processing including grinding and subsequent heat treatment, polishing, and/or electroplating is required to provide a smooth surface for the purposes of attracting potential customers. However, the wrench body 1 includes arcuate portions that can only be manually ground, leading to an increase in the cost as well as poor qualified product ratio.